


Asleep

by AlphaFeels



Series: Andy + Em verse [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Singing, bathroom floor cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 09:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaFeels/pseuds/AlphaFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' mum sings when she's sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the scene in little black book (I think that’s what the film’s called) were Murphy is singing on the bathroom floor. And if you couldn’t tell already I’m in love with Brit the way people love Elvis or MJ. I love her too much. It isn’t healthy how much I do. Seriously.

“Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep. I’m tired and I- I want to go to bed.” 

Stiles had been sitting quietly outside the bathroom for about ten minutes just listening to his mother’s sad singing. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to join in or cry, so instead he softly knocked on the closed door. 

“Come here baby..” Em Stilinski said with a small smile, her hands out stretched. 

They lay there on the floor together in silence for a moment before Stiles plucked up the courage to ask his mother a question that had been itching at him. 

“Mummy why were you singing?” feeling much younger than he was.

“Because I’m sad and it helps.” 

“If you’re still sad you should sing another song.” 

“Yes, what should we sing? Any requests?” she chuckled softly. 

“The one that has the sad man with the socks. I like that one.” 

Soon the small bathroom was full of the soft humming of Stiles and the haunting words coming from his mother’s lips. 

Stiles smiled against her shoulder even though the words were sad his mother wasn’t crying anymore, instead she had a smile on her face and even with red rings around her eyes and a little runny nose, Stiles though he’d never seen her so beautiful before.

**Author's Note:**

> So if you didn’t know she was singing Asleep by The Smiths and then Eleanor Rigby by The Beatles. They’re my two favourite songs for when I’m feeling really down. And somehow even though their sad they cheer me up. 
> 
> And this wasn’t supposed to be the next fic in my series but I’m sick and I can’t really write happy things right now so.. and yes she is upset about what you think she is upset about. But um don’t worry too much because I mean there is no way I’m killing off my favourite character in this verse. Really. It isn’t gonna happen. Ever. Not even old age I mean it I’ll make her live with elves or something so she will never die. *serious verging on crazy face*


End file.
